Music Makes the World Go Round
by OrangeThor13
Summary: Random songfics for MattxMello. Tragic to Funny, Sweet to Fighting.


**A/N Well hiya guys! It's Pluto here. I was thinking that I could do some RANDOM songfics in between writing our other MxM fanfic. I don't know where these ideas come from in my tiny lil head but I LOVE music so I just think of the craziest things((: **

**The chapters will not be in order and they most likely won't join with the other chapters. Just random songfics from my busy brain. **

**My friend wanted me to do this song. So after listening to it for hours to end, it finally got this. **

**Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.**

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

Today was the day. Today was the day that I will tell Mello about my feelings toward him. I will not hesitate this time. I will grow some damn balls and stand up right in front of him and tell him "I love you."

Well, that's what Matt has been telling himself for the past three months and every time he starts to talk about it, he freezes. It's like a curse. He couldn't say it even if his life depended on it. He wasn't scared of much, but for Matt, telling Mello about his true feelings made hell look like a walk in the park.

He wasn't really scared about _telling_ Mello that he loved him, he was more scared of rejection and awkward tension. If he absolutely _knew_ that Mello felt the same, he would have told him months ago without hesitation. Saying it would be like second nature to him. But the fact that he had no clue what Mello was thinking in that jumbled up head of his. One day Mello would be all smiles around Matt then the next he would be screaming and cursing at him for the simplest things. The mother fucker was hard to read and figure out.

But Matt was tired of keeping this in his head. He was on the edge. So today was going to be the day. No. Matter. What. Or so Matt told himself. He would probably freeze up again and say something totally of subject causing a confused look.

Mello would come home from his stupid mafia shit anytime now and Matt was nervous as fuck. Maybe he could just write him a note. Yeah. That's what he would do. Write a note, put it by his chocolate, and run like hell into the bedroom.

And so that's what he did. Matt wrote a page long note filled with emotion and love but thought it was too much and it might freak Mello out. So he tried a semi long note and thought it was still to _cheesy_.

When Matt heard the lock turn, he placed the three letter note right beside Mello's chocolate and dived into his bedroom and sat on his bed. His heart was seriously about to explode.

"Matt? Where the hell are you?" He heard Mello shout when he got in the small apartment they shared. "I swear, if you are playing those damn video games I'm going to shoved them down your throat!"

What a thoughtful welcome home.

Matt heard Mello's heavy footsteps go to the kitchen and he immediately regretted writing the three letter note. He wished he could run in there and snatch the piece of paper and rip it to shreds. But he was sure Mello has already seen the note placed by his lovely chocolates. _Damn_.

He felt like he was having a fucking heart attack. His heart was knocking against his chest like a jackhammer. He never has his heart pound like this.

And his heart stopped. His heart leapt into his throat when he noticed he didn't fucking lock the door.

He stumbled over to the door, falling flat on his face at his attempt to get over to the damn lock. When he was centimeters away from the thing that would possibly save his life if Mello went on a rampage from ready the note, the door opened, revealing the person that Matt was awfully in love with but wanted to avoid at the moment.

Mello was staring him down, practically staring into his soul, and griping the God forsaken note.

_I'm fucking screwed _was replaying in his head over and over again.

"You are so stupid."

Matt looked up at his love to be shocked when he saw that Mello was _smirking_.

"What are you talking about?" Matt finally asked when he found his voice.

"Are you really this worried about telling me this?" The blonde laughed. He. Laughed. "Matt, I knew this. It was kind of obvious."

"So, you knew? And you made me wait till now, almost going into cardiac arrest and about to have an aneurism, to tell me that you fucking knew?"

"Sorry," was Mello's only response.

"You fucker," Matt groaned and slid to the ground. "Excuse me while I try to restart my fuck heart!"

"What were you so worried about? Are you that clueless?" Mello scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked skeptically.

The blonde sighed and crouched down to be face to face with Matt. "Wow Matt. You are really clueless." Mello laughed and cupped his hand on Matt cheek, pulling the redhead to him and placing his lips on his. It was short and chaste, but Mello was pretty damn sure that Matt got the point. "I love you too idiot. Your mine." Mello sighed.

"I'm yours," Matt repeated and kissed Mello once more.

I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours

You best believe, best believe I'm yours~

**Woot. I'm done. **

**That was pretty fun :D Mkay, so this will be the first chapter and like I said, the chapters will have different stories behind them depending on the song. One day it could be funny and sweet, or tragic and sad. And there could be different ages in the storied but this timeframe was when Mello was in the Mafia and I mentioned that. So you kind of have an idea. (:**

**If you want to make a song request in the reviews of PM's So right ahead. Any sort of request it great but if I cant think of anything to go with the song I most likely wont have a story.**

**Well I am off to Asgard! Byebye**

**Review~**


End file.
